Small Guns
Tier one Post-war musket: Now that nuclear war has pushed technology back, the trades are back, and extremely important. Masons, carpenters, electricians, smiths, and gunsmiths. The weapon was probably created by a particularly skill gunsmith, as it has the capacity to fire not only musketballs, but also assorted small junk. Zip gun: As most low level guns are, this is another homemade weapon, although this is a pistol. For the automatic lovers our there, this home fashioned thing looks and behaves like an actual auto pistol, although it's really a crude one-shot. Pipe rifle: Another invention of some intelligent wastelander, this rifle's barrel is actually a modified, rifled piece of pipe. It's (usually) a muzzle loader, but occasionally has other reload mechanisms, however, it is always single shot. Can fire a wide array of bullets, some models fire 10mm, some fire .32, it all depends on who made it. Homemade shotgun: Another invention of an entrepreneur. A simple, single barrel, crack-open shotgun. The shell does however, travel a relatively short distance, which makes it inaccurate at range. (Not to mention the extremely tiny flaws on the inside of the barrel) Rudimentary revolver: It seems that people in the wastes are a lot more skilled then one might assume. This very basic, clunky revolver is the weapon of choice for one-handers. It uses standard .32 pistol rounds, which are relatively common in the wastes. Its main drawbacks are it's slow, clunky four cylinder action, relative inaccuracy, and long reload times. Junk flinger: A very basic, makeshift crossbow. Because of it's scavenged nature, it can come in many different shapes and sizes, and can fire bolts made out of many materials. BB gun: You'll shoot someones eye out... if you're a good enough shot, that is. Because of it being thought of primarily as a childs toy, many BB guns managed to survive the mad scavanging of the first years after the great war untouched. Now, many wastelanders are discovering it isn't to be looked over as a weapon. It's suprisingly light weight and easy to handle ammunition makes it ideal for long trecks, and it's got the punch to take down smaller birds and varmits. On larger enemies, it's low power makes aming for less protected extremeties absolutely necessary. Tier two .32 revolver: A sturdy pre-war weapon. Almost always a crackopen model, this five shot revolver is very useful. As it's name implies, it uses standard .32 rounds. It almost never get's jammed, and can take a lot of abuse without cleaning. An accurate pistol, and more powerful then it's semi-auto counterpart. 10mm pistol: Another useful prewar weapon. It uses a standard magazine of twelve 10mm rounds, and is very useful in close combat situations. It's rapid fire and large clip are useful, but you have to be careful to avoid jams, and it isn't as powerful as other types of hangun. Double barrel shotgun: A classic weapon, by almost anyone's standards. While one trudging through the wastes might complain about it's long barrel and added weight, it's improved accuracy is a lifesaver. Ever find yourself thinking "Is that really dead?", not much compares to the piece of mind that second shell brings. Old dirty hunting rifle: It old, dirty, and the wooden stock is cracked and fractured. Usually bolt or lever action, it'll take a 5 round magazine, and fire semi-dependably. However, quite a few shot will be foul by minor knicks and scratches in the barrel. Basic carbine: If you know the basics of firearm, then you'll likely understand the carbine. If you don't know, the carbine is basically a smaller, lighter, counterpart to the rifle. This is a pre-war civilian model. It takes a 10 round magazine, and fires with respectable accuracy. It's lack of stopping power is a downside though. Well designed crossbow: A slightly more ergonomic version of the junk flinger, although it still takes many different shapes. The function of the well designed crossbow is to have everything more uniform. Insuring more power and more accuracy. Tier three Sawed off shotgun: Ahhh, improvement. Some do-it-yourself-er out in the wastes had an ingenious idea. It accuracy is decreased by a large margin, but that's not really the point now is it? The point is to have the ease of use of a pistol, with the power of a shotgun. Double action revolver: An improvement on the standard revolver. It can be found as a crack-open, slide loader, or, well, all other types of loader. Slightly stronger then the originally version, and still just as sturdy. The great part about the double action is the fact you can fire at much higher speed. Well kept hunting rifle: Throughout the years, this weapon has been either shielded from the elements, or went into the hands of a string of good owners. It fires more accurately and powerfully, and jams a lot less often. Although, if you want it to remain that way, you'll have to keep it up. Custom 10mm: Not just the standard semi-auto. This weapon has a very large and wide array of customizations. The more obvious changes are is extended clip (16 rounds) better sights, a more sensitive trigger, and a slightly longer barrel and higher velocity. Crossbow/special bolts: Not much has changed from it's tier two brethren, other then the fact it uses better designed, more accurate bolts. Tier four 10mm submachinegun: A beauty of a gun. This is a wonderful anti-personal weapon. A 30 round clip, and the ability to dump it all in a few seconds. A lighter recoil also makes it easier to fire rapidly. Pump action shotgun: A very useful weapon. With the ability to keep one shell in the barrel, and two shells ready at all times. Other then that, not much distinguishes it from other shotguns. .48 special Revolver: A special caliber revolver, firing .48 special magnum bullets. While it has a slower speed and reload time, it packs a mighty punch for a hangun. High caliber hunting rifle: A higher caliber, more accurate hunting rifle. It still hold five rounds, but has a higher range, and more of a wallop. Tier five Assault rifle: The power and accuracy of a rifle, without the slow firing and reload times. While generally considered less accurate because of the recoil, it's a very useful combat weapon, and was the weapon of choice for pre-war militaries. High-caliber revolver: A wonderfully powerful weapon. While it still holds the slower reload, and other drawbacks associated with revolvers, this weapon makes up for it with power. Military carbine: Another powerful combat weapon, and while not used to the extent of the assault rifle, it was still considered a combat mainstay. Easy to use, light, and precise, some consider this one of the best weapons ever created. Military Submachinegun: Small but deadly. A fully automatic, rapid firing, powerful, close-range weapon. While it isn't a powerful or as accurate as the assault rifle, it makes up for it with it's light weight, and small size. 'Riot' shotgun: A heavy shotgun designed for taking down multiple close range opponents. It has a pretty widespread, but it's still a viable weapon from medium ranges, and has legendary stopping power. Tier six None, yet Category:Weapons